<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: Colossal Contest by SongBird_567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863941">RWBY: Colossal Contest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567'>SongBird_567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Immobility, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument between Yang, Nora, and Coco over who could properly fatten their teacher the trio proposes a grand contest.</p><p>One month, one contestant from each team, who can fatten the chosen girl the most in the allotted time. Who will be crowned the feeder queen?</p><p>This story includes WEIGHT GAIN. Yeah it's weird fat fetish stuff so if you don't like it, go away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY: Colossal Contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sereis: RWBY<br/>
Characters: Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY<br/>
Contains: Weight gain, force-feeding, immobility, blob</p><p>——</p><p>“So have you two seen Goodwitch lately?” Coco asked and leaned against the lunchroom table. </p><p>“You mean how she’s like five hundred pounds now?” Nora asked before she stuffed a pancake into her mouth, the valkyrie managing to find breakfast food despite it being 12:30. “Yeah, I saw her stuck in a door. Quite a view.”</p><p>Yang smirked confidently. “I know that was actually my handy work. I just kept leaving a bunch of food on her desk and she kept eating it. Pretty impressive huh?”</p><p>The other two at the table were silent. </p><p>“Meh.” Nora shrugged. “I mean I would have stuffed her full of pancakes until she smashed any chair she sat in.”</p><p>Coco chuckled. “Well, that could work…for an ammeter. I’d tube feed her for a few hours and make a perfect belly bed.” Coco countered and pictured Glynda’s gut being large enough to serve as a mattress.</p><p>Yang narrowed her eyes. “Oh, you two think you can do better? This sounds like a challenge!”</p><p>——</p><p>“And so that’s how that happened!” Yang declared proudly with her hands on her hips. “Contest starts now and we have until the end of the month to fatten Ruby. If she weighs more than Pyrrha or Velvet we win!”</p><p>Ruby looked between her teammates and then the floor. “So you got me into this?” She asked and started to walk towards the door. “Well, I’m sure Weiss and Blake think this contest is silly. Right girls?”</p><p>“I’m open to it. Do we win anything?” Blake asked and blocked the door.</p><p>“Title of feeder queen, bragging rights, and the losing teams have to pay for our food for the rest of the semester,” Yang explained and approached Ruby.</p><p>Blake looked at Ruby. “Sorry but a new sushi restaurant opened nearby and it’s expensive.” Blake walked towards Ruby, her and Yang essentially forming a pincer attack on the girl.</p><p>Ruby looked between the two frantically and dashed towards Weiss. She grabbed her partner by the shoulders and smiled nervously. “W-Weiss you aren’t going to let them fatten me up right? I-I mean imagine how much of a burden that would be on the team!”</p><p>“Ruby,” Weiss said and smiled at her friend, giving Ruby a sense of safety. This was however dashed as Weiss shoved Ruby into a chair. “We are going to win this contest no matter what,” Weiss concluded as her smile turned into a cruel smirk. “With those bragging rights I can finally prove how our team is the best.”</p><p>——</p><p>“Mff…Nora, please mfff slow down…” Pyrrha groaned as Nora continued to stuff pancakes into her mouth. She slowly rubbed her stuffed belly, the orb-shaped gut the size of a basketball filling her lap. “We’ve been at this for uuuurp hours…” </p><p>Nora shook her head. “Pyrrha Pyrrha Pyrrha, we have to win this! I won’t let Yang take the title of feeder queen! I’m queen of the castle!” Nora exclaimed and stuffed two pancakes into Pyrrha’s mouth. “Now come on, eat faster!”</p><p>“Nora, maybe we could at least slow down a little?” Jaune suggested and hoped his role as team leader would break through to Nora. “We can give Pyrrha a break until Ren makes more pancakes.”</p><p>Nora shook her head. “There are still pancakes here. We need to finish these before Ren has the next batch ready!” Nora hopped onto Pyrrha’s lap and grabbed the redhead by her shoulders. “Now Pyrrha! We have to win this! Imagine it!”</p><p>“Imagine what?” Pyrrha asked only to have Nora cram another pancake into her mouth. </p><p>“Shhhhhh imaaaaagine.” Nora whispered and slowly added another pancake to Pyrrha’s mouth. “I get the title I deserve, Ren gets all the grocery money he needs, and Jaune can brag about how we’re so much better than everyone else!” </p><p>Pyrrha sighed and looked at her stomach. “Well…” Pyrrha wasn’t exactly thrilled about being the one nominated to gain so much weight but there was one perk…</p><p>Jaune reached his hands around Pyrrha and rubbed her belly soothingly. “Hope this helps make it feel better.” Jaune murmured and applied gentle pressure to Pyrrha’s stomach.</p><p>“Thank you Jaune~” Pyrrha cooed and weighed her options. She was being stuffed by Nora who was so stubborn that convincing a rock to move out of the way would prove more effective. Yet Ren’s pancakes were delicious and Jaune was here to comfort and rub her belly. With her mind made up Pyrrha opened her mouth so Nora could feed her more pancakes.</p><p>“Thata girl Pyrrha! This contest is already won!” Nora exclaimed and smacked Pyrrha’s belly.</p><p>Pyrrha gasped as Nora’s hand collided with her gut. “I’ll do my best…” She murmured in a shy tone and blushed a bright pink.</p><p>——</p><p>The atmosphere in team CVFY’s room was far different than that of RWBY and JNPR. Velvet’s bed was covered in pillows, blankets, and trays of her favorite snacks. She sat in the center of it all with her teammates close by. “I don’t know Coco…this all seems like it could end badly.” Velvet murmured and glanced around nervously as her ears twitched.</p><p>Coco nodded. “Yes, I can understand you’re nervous but I promise you won’t suffer a second of force-feeding. Just lots and lots of pampering.” Coco promised and slowly rubbed Velvet’s belly. They had only been feeding Velvet for an hour now so the progress wasn’t quite visible. Just a food baby consisting mostly of carrot cake and chocolate. </p><p>Yatsuhashi and Fox found the bet to be quite ridiculous, but their team leader was dead set on winning so they had no other choice. Their one condition was that it be a gentle process for Velvet. As long as that was followed they would help.</p><p>Fox helped feed Velvet alongside Coco, slowly feeding her bite after bite of carrot cake. Yatsuhashi sat behind Velvet, allowing the girl to lean against him as he soothingly rubbed her belly. </p><p>Velvet blushed at all the treatment. She had never thought of gaining weight, being a huntress in training and all, but she had to admit being pampered felt nice. The food was delicious, the belly rub comforting, and she got to spend personal time with her friends that didn’t revolve around training. “Well…I guess we can try it for a week at least. After that, I’ll have my mind made up.”</p><p>“It’s a deal! Now say ahh~” Coco cooed and carried a luxurious piece of gourmet chocolate to Velvet’s mouth, the soon to be flabby Faunus accepting it. “Good girl.”</p><p>——</p><p>DAY 12</p><p>Ruby, Pyrrha, and Velvet all panted from exhaustion, each girl having just waddled across Beacon’s campus to one of its ballrooms. This was the designated spot for their weigh-ins. After twelve days the three groups decided it would be fun to check the progress of each other. So they roused their respective fatties from their comfortable sleep and had them waddle here. They weren’t even given the time to change out of their pajamas.</p><p>Ruby groaned and whined as she stood on her scale. “How long is this going to take. I’m tired and standing is dumb.” She complained only to receive no answer. The skinny members of her team were off arguing with the others.  “They could have at least gotten me a chair…”</p><p>“The standing I don’t mind, but my clothes are too tight,” Pyrrha replied and looked down at her shirt. The buttons of her pajama shirt were hardly able to stay closed. Between the gaps, one could see the blubber of her heavy belly which tried to burst free. Pyrrha’s pajama pants were fairing no better as the elastic band pinched and squished her rump. </p><p>“Huh…wha?” Velvet asked, the chubby bunny jumping as she was roused from her sleep. “I’m too tired. Why did we have to do this at seven-thirty?” Velvet murmured and rubbed her eyes. “I was so comfy. My blankets were warm and it’s cold outside. Pyrrha, Ruby can I lean against one of you?” </p><p>Ruby scratched her belly lazily, the pale mass of blubber hanging out from her tank top. “So how have your feedings been going?” She asked and turned to the two girls to her left. “Mine have been crummy half the time. First, my team spent a week stuffing my face five times a day. Eventually, they decided they could slow down a bit, but every now and again they get a little too force-feedery.”</p><p>“I feel the same,” Pyrrha replied. “Nora is quite determined to win and all they feed me is pancakes. Jaune at least tried to find me some other food. I appreciate the gesture, but it just means I have something else to eat atop all of the pancakes.” Pyrrha sighed and poked at her tummy. “Just the other day I felt I was about to burst. Ren has been trying a new recipe for thicker pancakes. It felt like my belly was full of bricks.” </p><p>Velvet blushed and laughed nervously. “Well, I’ve actually been enjoying myself. No force-feeding, lots of naps and tummy rubs, ooh and I got a new mattress. It’s sooo comfy~” Velvet paused and tapped her index fingers together. “Sorry, …that sounded like bragging. I don’t mean to come off like that. Maybe if you talk to your teams they can slow down?” </p><p>Ruby shrugged. “My team is pretty determined.” She said and looked over herself. From just looking between her and the other two girls it was difficult to discern which was the largest as each boasted a unique fat distribution. </p><p>Ruby was bottom-heavy with wide hips and a heavy rear. Each of her butt cheeks was comprised of soft blubber that was capable of filling a two-person couch. Her thighs had grown thick and squished together, as the legs of her pajama pants hugged every curve and fold of fat like a second skin. Her belly was full and round, dangling over her waistline. She used to stuff her gut into the front of her pajama pants to help contain the jiggling mass, but when she did that her butt would overflow the back of her pants. It was a one or the other situation and Ruby found her belly bounding less embarrassing than even more uncontrollable butt jiggling. Her breast had received some growth but nothing significant when compared to Pyrrha and Velvet’s. Her face was round and puffy, adding an extra flair of cuteness to her aesthetic, especially when she pouted. It even became a meme when Yang snapped a photo and sent it to another friend. Ruby got her payback by sitting on Yang’s back for an hour.</p><p>Pyrrha boasted the largest belly and breast of the trio. Melon sized orbs rested atop and jiggling gut the size of an overfilled bean bag chair. The buttons of her pajamas hardly managed to hold together, and they were only closed in the first place thanks to them being made of metal. Her hips were thinner than Ruby’s and her ass smaller, but her arms held heavy bingo wings. Her weight gain came as a shock to many, but in light of it all, no one taunted her. In fact, people seemed to find her more approachable. Her status as a champion had intimidated plenty of other students, but as Pyrrha got fatter she seemed less imposing to others. Pyrrha actually enjoyed this about her weight. The awkwardness of her balance and lack of fitting clothes, however…not so much.</p><p>Finally, there was Velvet. Her fat was evenly distributed about her body. From head to toe, she was a fatty. After the constant pampering from her team, she packed on the pounds quickly despite the lack of force-feeding and belt-busting stuffing sessions. Her pajama pants clung to her butt and thighs tightly. Thankfully Coco always made sure to order larger clothes for Velvet so she didn’t have to deal with tight and uncomfortable outfits. The lower portion of her belly was exposed however as the long-sleeved shirt Velvet wore wasn’t long enough to conceal it. The sleeves hugged her pillowy arms tightly. Her body was simply round. Cheeks, arms, chest, belly, hips, and legs. She could be compared to one of those giant stuffed teddy bears you would win at a carnival. Only instead of light fluff, she was stuffed with heavy blubber that even Yatsuhashi struggled to lift. Of course, that was mostly thanks to Velvet’s squishy body and both party's embarrassment. </p><p>“Alright now let's see the weights!” Yang exclaimed and walked over to the tubby trio. She wore her normal broad smile and gave Ruby’s belly a hearty smack. This caused the mass of jello-like blubber to wobble. Ruby grimaced at Yang who only booped her upset sister’s nose. Yang’s smile only grew wider as she read the number on Ruby’s scale. “Well, it seems like Ruby is just past five hundred fifty pounds. Great job sis!”</p><p>Blake hugged Ruby’s side and rubbed her belly. “You’ll win for sure.” She encouraged and very briefly nuzzled her cheek against Ruby’s. This whole contest had awoken something in Blake. A little nurturing part of her that shone more as Ruby grew.</p><p>Weiss scoffed. “Of course she is. With all the effort and money spent I’m sure Ruby has a staggering lead. The other teams should just give up now.” Weiss boasted and smirked confidently.</p><p>“Pyrrha is five forty-two.” Nora chimed in, the valkyrie lifting Pyrrha’s belly so she could see the numbers easier. This caused the chubby champion’s cheeks to burn bright red in embarrassment. “So what was that about a staggering lead?” Nora asked and leaned against Weiss who seemed quite upset.</p><p>Coco kneeled down in front of Velvet’s scale. “Velvet is about five hundred and twelve pounds. It’s closer than I thought to be honest.” Coco said and stood up. She patted Velvet’s belly and offered a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry though. We have our plan laid out, and we’ll catch up in no time.”</p><p>Yatsuhashi nodded and placed a hand on Velvet’s shoulder, one that Velvet nuzzled her cheek against. “The new bed should be ready by the time we get back to the dorm as well. Reinforced frame too.”</p><p>“I might be in the lead but I don’t feel like I’m winning.” Ruby groaned and slumped forward. “Can we go now? I’m tired and was promised cookies for standing up here.” She grumbled and waddled off of her scale.</p><p>Pyrrha’s face finally returned to its natural hue as she stepped off her scale. “I could rest as well. My legs are getting sore.” Pyrrha murmured and leaned over to rub her right thigh. Yet in the process of doing this, she caused two buttons on her pajama shirt to pop off. Her sleep shirt opened up to reveal more of her pale, flabby belly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Pyrrha,” Jaune replied and rubbed Pyrrha’s back soothingly. “We can get back to the dorm and rest up. I’ll even try some of those message techniques Ren taught me.”</p><p>Ren paused as he walked by. ‘I would be surprised if either party could do that with a straight face.’ Ren thought to himself before Nora dragged him towards the exit.</p><p>With the weigh-in accomplished, all parties headed back towards their dorm. The heaviest girls labored through the waddle with the reassessment that rest and hopeful relation awaited back at their dorms. They all just failed to realize the would make this trek again only under much heavier burden.</p><p>—</p><p>Day 23</p><p>“Ugh, we’re back?” Ruby whined as she was guided through the doorway of the ballroom. “Why are we back? Weigh-in wasn’t for another week?” She groaned and took a few lumbering steps into the room. She panted with exhaustion, dripped with sweat, and looked like she was about to collapse.</p><p>“The room was getting a little cramped so all teams decided moving you here would be best,” Blake explained and leaned against Ruby’s left side. Not for anything perverted but more for the sake Ruby would topple over without the support.</p><p>“Yeah now hrrrgh a little further sis and you can sit down.” Yang groaned as she took the brunt of Ruby’s weight from the girl’s right side. “Look over there. Nice soft mattress just for you.”</p><p>Yang and Blake guided Ruby to the mattress. Once over it, she dropped down with a padded THUD. Then with the heavy lifting done Weiss entered the ballroom. “I had my father make a sizable donation to the academy. This is now the Schnee Ballroom, and we’re free to use it as we please.”</p><p>“In a few weeks, it’ll be a blob room.” Yang chuckled and raised her hand for a high five only for neither Blake nor Weiss to show any effort of meeting it.</p><p>Ruby groaned even louder. “It’s too hot. Can’t you do something about it?” She whined and leaned back onto her own sweaty blubber. The waddle across Beacon was hell for the barely mobile Ruby. In eleven days her weight had nearly doubled. As she rested on the mattress her blubber still weighed heavily on her. Her cheeks had only grown thicker and she developed a full second chin. Her arms rested heavily at her sides, the thick and bloated limbs too tiring to lift in Ruby’s current state. It felt like she was carrying a watermelon on each arms as the thick fat smothered the limbs. Ruby’s bare breast rested atop her belly, each orb of fat larger than her head and weighing more than twenty pounds. Ruby’s stomach pooled between her legs and reached all the way to her knees. The mass rose and fell with Ruby’s panting breaths, sweat glistening on its surface. Ruby’s ass pressed down on the mattress and flattened many of the springs. The heavy cheeks were too much for them to handle. With the width of a three-person couch and three times the weight, Ruby’s butt was her largest asset. It almost acted like an anchor and cemented her to whatever seat she resided in. Now it touched down for the last time and subjected the mattress to a torturous fate.</p><p>Team RWBY responded to their leader’s complaints about heat. Weiss set a cooler down and opened it before pulling out multiple cold towels. She passed one to Blake and then Yang before they all set to work. Blake ran the cold towel across Ruby’s back rolls, making sure to rub between every roll and fold of fat. This was greeted with a relieved sigh from Ruby as the heat was diminished. Weiss draped a towel on each of Ruby’s thighs before she spread a third across Ruby’s belly. She then used both hands to move it up and down to clean Ruby of sweat as well as cool her down. Yang leaned against her sister’s side and dabbed the sweat from her face as well as swabbing beneath Ruby’s chins.</p><p>“Don’t worry sis, we’ll get you all cooled off,” Yang assured as she lifted Ruby’s bloated arm to clean the sweat under it. </p><p>Ruby blushed and sighed. “Thanks…” She murmured, too embarrassed to raise her voice much higher. </p><p>Meanwhile to the right of team RWBY was team JNPR. Pyrrha had already settled on her mattress and was being massaged by two of her teammates. Jaune leaned against Pyrrha’s back and massaged her thick shoulders, pleased cooes sounding from the champion. “Thank you.” She murmured and rested her eyes. Ren was off to Pyrrha’s side making pancakes in case she needed a snack, and Nora was currently massaging Pyrrha’s stomach. Her hands dug into the massive mass of blubber to the point they almost vanished. </p><p>Pyrrha’s face still retained an elegant and regal look to it despite her fattened cheeks and additional chin. Smooth as marble and shining gently in the light. Her arms were weighed down with so much fat that they were immovable no matter hard Pyrrha tried. Fat from shoulder to the tips of her fingers weighed too heavily and even if movement was possible it would be exhausting. Her breast were bound in bedsheets as that was the only fabric large enough to conceal the pumpkin sized globs of fat. Nora had tried to get Pyrrha to waddle over early that morning, but Pyrrha refused to take a single step out of the dorm unless she had something to cover her breast. Pyrrha’s belly was still her largest asset and reached out to the point it was even past her feet. It had taken Jaune and Ren to lift Pyrrha’s titanic tummy so it wouldn’t drag on the ground. It was so large it could fill a twin bed all on its own…that is if the gigantic jiggly mass didn’t reduce the bed to rubble beneath Pyrrha’s rolls.</p><p>“Feeling better Pyrrha?” Nora asked and smacked Pyrrha’s gut which caused it to wobble and shake. “A nice massage just melts the tension away eh?”</p><p>Coco laughed smugly and grinned. “Oh, just a massage? That’s really a waste of effort unless you’re using lotion Nora. You need to moisturize the fatty if you want to avoid stretch marks. It’s also just good for them.” Coco continued. Her every word dripped with smugness and was accented by her glasses sliding down to reveal her eyes. “I would assume a feeder queen needs to know that.”</p><p>Nora glared back at Coco as her left eye twitched in agitation. “What was that?” She asked and rolled her sleeves up. Nora took a step towards Coco but Jaune and Ren were quick to intercept. They grabbed Nora by her arms and tried to hold her back, but by the way, their feet slowly slid across the floor, they were not doing well.</p><p>Coco stepped closer to Nora. “I said you can’t call yourself a feeder queen if you don’t care for your feedee. It takes more than just shoving food down their throat to win.” Coco wanted to continue the argument but she was swooped up by Yatsuhashi. “Hey put me down! I’m not done rubbing the truth in Nora’s face!”</p><p>“Maybe focus on rubbing lotion on Velvet,” Yatsuhashi replied and handed Coco a lotion bottle. “We promised her we’d do it.” Yatsuhashi reminded and put some lotion on his hands before he began to spread it across Velvet’s belly.</p><p>“I really appreciate it.” Velvet said and smiled nervously. Over the past eleven days, Velvet seemed to have caught up with her fellow contestants. Coco’s slow and steady approach had worked wonders on turning Velvet from pudgy to barely mobile. Like her fatty friends, she boasted a soft face and heavy arms. Her arms weren’t too heavy to move however she just elected to not move them. When you’re hand-fed for twenty-three days you’re bound to be spoiled and Velvet was just that. Constantly swathed in blankets and fed all of her favorite treats had more of an effect than just her size and weight. Massages, lotion rubs, hot baths, and a minimum of two-hour snuggle sessions had become her normal daily routine between her meals and snack times. All of this amounted to a mountain of bunny blubber. Heavy breasts bound in a lacy braw sewn by Coco herself, a massive double belly that rested between tree trunk thick thighs. A stack of thick back rolls atop a heavy rear that had her bedsprings groaning in agony. </p><p>Coco looked back at Nora who had returned to massaging Pyrrha. “Fine…I wanted to talk smack a little longer.” Coco sighed and spread lotion on her hand before rubbing it on Velvet’s legs. “Just a little over a week to go. Then when I win I can talk all the smack I want. It’ll be great.” She murmured to herself and made sure to spread lotion between the rift of Velvet’s thigh and calf.</p><p>Fox stood silently behind Velvet, slowly and methodically rubbing lotion on her back. Since Fox was blind it was easier to work on Velvet’s back. He could easily find her shoulders, apply lotion, and work his way down from there. Fingers glided across soft shoulders, slipped between folds of fat, and kneaded the soft flesh. However, Fox paused for a moment as he heard Velvet giggle. “Are you ticklish?” </p><p>“Hmm?” Velvet hummed. “Oh well…yes actually but that’s not why I’m giggling. I just thought of something I found funny.” Velvet replied and waited in silence for a moment. As Fox didn’t respond, he was never too talkative out loud especially, she took that as a signal to continue. “Well since you can’t really see how big I am…I wonder how big you think I am? If you could guess? That might be a little hard but I can’t help but wonder…”</p><p>Fox paused for a moment and tilted his head back as he tried to think. “Hmmm…maybe as big as an airship? One of the bullheads.” He finally answered.</p><p>“I regret asking now…” Velvet pouted as her bunny ears laid flat on her head. They quickly perked up as Yatsuhashi moved closer. “Oh?”</p><p>“I was going to apply lotion to your cheeks now.” He replied and after Velvet nodded he continued. Yatsuhashi cupped one cheek in each hand and gently rubbed them. He made extra sure he was careful and not squeeze Velvet too tightly. This caused Velvet to giggle which in turn made Yatsuhashi blush. Despite his towering stature he was still easily embarrassed. </p><p>“Ehehe. You’re always so gentle Yatsuhashi.” Velvet complimented and looked up at her partner with a beaming smile. “You’ve all been really kind to me during this…I mean it was Coco who volunteered me without asking my permission, but after how well I’ve been treated I forgive her.”</p><p>Coco smiled uncontrollably and tackled Velvet. She collided with the soft blubber mass of Velvet with a heavy SLAP. “Ah, you’re just too cute Velvet! I’m happy that you’re happy, and I’m sure we’ll all be so much happier when we win this contest!” She exclaimed and tried to hold onto Velvet. This was less than successful as Velvet was still slick from the lotion, and Coco slowly slid down her belly until she laid on the floor. “Sho cubt.” She murmured into Velvet’s belly.</p><p>A sudden beeping sound started which prompted Nora to look at her scroll. She quickly smiled and patted Pyrrha’s belly. “Lunchtime!” She exclaimed and walked around Pyrrha’s belly. At Pyrrha’s side was a small metallic box that was bolted to the floor. Nora opened it and grabbed a nozzle attached to a tube. She climbed atop Pyrrha and stretched the tube along with her. “Say ahh~”</p><p>Pyrrha blushed and looked away. “I’m still not quite ready for this…it’s embarrassing,” Pyrrha whispered to Nora only for the valkyrie to cup her flabby face in her hands. “Nowa?”</p><p>Nora leaned in close and whispered. “Look I know it isn’t ideal, but it’s a quick way to take the lead. I paid someone to make your tube go a liiiittle faster. Just a little! So you should pass Ruby in one or two feedings.” Nora continued and looked at the other two teams to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “Plus remember what we talked about! Snuggling with Jaune, Pyrrha.”</p><p>Pyrrha blushed as a quivering smile crept across her lips. “Well…We are very close to the ending. Alright, I’ll do it. For our team.” Pyrrha said and nodded before opening her mouth for the tube.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jaune continued to massage Pyrrha’s shoulders. ‘Do they not know everyone could hear them?’ Jaune thought to himself. Nora’s whispering wasn’t really whispering by normal standards after all. </p><p>“Damn we weren’t the only ones who thought of that,” Weiss growled and bit her thumb. “Yang, I need you to turn the speed up even higher, and Blake I want you to add more butter to the mix!”  Weiss instructed as she stuffed their team’s tube into Ruby’s mouth. “We’re going to win this no matter what! Isn’t that right Ruby?” She asked and rubbed Ruby’s chins.</p><p>Ruby just stared ahead and gulped down the creamy substance the tube fed her. ‘Pretty sure Weiss has gone crazy…what is this stuff? Not cookie or cake dough…a mystery.’ Ruby thought to herself and tried to pin what flavor she was experiencing. Buttery, sweet, thicker than just a liquid. ‘What is that…milk, butter, and cream? Is that it? It was so simple all along…I’m so bored…’ </p><p>“Shoot,” Coco murmured as she saw the other teams go for the feeding tubes. “Heeeey Velvet~” Coco cooed and snuggled against Velvet’s side. “Can you do me a favor?”</p><p>Velvet knew exactly what it meant when Coco acted like this. She sighed and looked at her teammate with an unamused expression. “Fine just do it.” She replied. She knew exactly what Coco wanted her to do.</p><p>Coco let out a squeal of excitement before she grabbed the feeding tube. She promptly placed it in Velvet’s mouth and started the pump. “The other teams might try and speed the flow, but it’ll only cause them to run out faster. We already thought about that and decided the best way to win was to change the mix itself. Butter, milk, and cream are ok but nothing compared to my special cocoa addition.” Coco smirked and slowly began to laugh maniacally.</p><p>“She’s starting to scare me,” Yatsuhashi said and took a step back from Coco.</p><p>“Just starting?” Fox asked.</p><p>——</p><p>Day 31</p><p>The lights of the ballroom flipped on and showered the three contestants in light. Ruby groaned and shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to raise her arm to shield her eyes, but that was an ability lost to her at this point. The last week of the competition was…eventful. Every team had picked up their pace and somehow managed to make the three more than triple their sizes. </p><p>So now Ruby had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the overhead lights while she felt feet sink into her belly. “Morning…” She murmured and looked down to see the mobile team members entering the ballroom. Ruby was near the only doors so she always woke up to someone walking across her belly. This was due to the fact there was no exposed floor available to walk on. Every square inch of it was buried beneath one of the girls. Ruby was only able to see the girls thanks to the fact her breast were the smallest of the trios. Still larger than one of her teammates but small enough that she could see over them She looked down the sloping rolls of her belly to the wall they squished against. Probably twenty feet of just blubber and rolls. Ruby was still astonished at just how massive she had become. Honestly, it made her blush. After all the feeding, belly rubs…well rubs in general, and an increasingly lazy lifestyle she had sort of, kind of, maybe gotten into all the weight gain. Sadly her largest asset was one she couldn’t properly appraise. Ruby’s neck had bloated to a level of thickness to where it didn’t turn very well, but when Ruby leaned her head back she could at least feel something. This was because her ass had undergone a momentous surge of growth. So much to the point that her titanic cheeks, which pressed into the wall behind her, almost rose higher than her head. The unyielding mass had even managed to break a window. This didn’t harm Ruby in any way, but onlookers from outside the building were treated to the sight of an odd pale blob oozing from it. Like a giant marshmallow was pressed against it from inside. No one was aware this mystery marshmallow was a tiny portion of Ruby’s butt cheek. </p><p>“So breakfast?” Ruby looked as Yang, Weiss, and Blake slowly climbed up her stomach. She saw their feet vanish into her fat as well as a few times the girls almost fell. It turned out that blubber wasn’t the most stable of surfaces. </p><p>“Yes, we brought you chocolate chip cookies,” Weiss replied and held two cookies between her fingers. She offered them to Ruby and blushed as the blob of a girl ate from her hand. “You don’t have to lick my fingers you know.” Weiss shivered as Ruby’s tongue ran over her fingers to get every bit of chocolate and crumbs.</p><p>Ruby giggled and swallowed her first cookies. “It’s ok to be wrong Weiss,” Ruby said and opened her mouth for more cookies. “Are these from the new bakery?” She asked and chewed the next two cookies. It was a store that opened just a few days after her first weigh-in. At that point, waddling was just too tiring for Ruby so she sadly never visited the bakery in person. Thankfully her team brought her plenty though. Even if Ruby would never see the store in person she would always be its best customer.</p><p>“Yes,” Blake replied and sat on one of Ruby’s breasts, her rear sinking into the pillowy surface. It was almost like memory foam at this point. Soft and squishy but not to the point you’d be sucked beneath the surface…at least for now. Blake shivered in excitement at the thought. Thankfully the room was cold so she could pretend it was a regular shiver.</p><p>Ruby, Pyrrha, and Velvet had gotten so massive that the combined heat from their fat made a 72-degree room feel like a sweltering sauna. Thankfully the air conditioners were charged with ice dust and kept the girls comfortable. </p><p>Yang cupped Ruby’s cheeks and squeezed them. “Hope you’re ready to win sis! The contest is almost over!” Yang exclaimed excitedly and jiggled Ruby’s cheeks. “When we win I’ll have the others get a truckload of cookies for you! Sound good?”</p><p>“Shtop shqueebing my fashe!” Ruby slurred as Yang wobbled, bounced, and jiggled her cheeks. “Yaaaang! I’m gonna bite you!”</p><p>A shrill “OW!” Stirred Pyrrha from her sleep. The champion’s head almost leaped from her shoulders. She looked left and right in a groggy state before she just managed to notice the other teams climbing up her belly. It wasn’t the clearest view, but the rift between her breast gave her just enough space to see. “Oh…good morning.” Pyrrha murmured and yawned. Teams JNPR and CFVY had to climb up the side of Pyrrha’s belly as the difference in size from Ruby’s was instantly noticeable. It rose a full five feet higher than Ruby’s. Pyrrha’s belly heavy shape held up even as she acquired a blobby form. Her breast also took a brunt of her gain with each orb being the size of a queen mattress. Each was also exposed as no amount of curtains could cover the massive mammaries. Pyrrha was embarrassed at first but it quickly faded after two days. She was immobile and exposed everywhere else so there was no use being flustered over her breast. </p><p>“Good morning Pyrrha,” Jaune said and blushed as he brushed past Pyrrha’s breast so he could sit on her shoulder. “Sleep well? It’s the last day of the contest so we can just wait for the timer to go out.” </p><p>Nora crossed her arms and huffed dramatically. “I wanted to stuff you with a five-course pancake breakfast, but Ren said it wouldn’t matter since you’re already so big.” Nora pouted.</p><p>“In all fairness.” Ren started and raised his index finger. “Pyrrha is so large that no matter how much food we feed her, I doubt there would be any notable changes before the contest is over.”</p><p>Pyrrha giggled and looked over her teammates. “I slept very well. Though I do admit it felt a little stuffy in here last night. I think the air conditioner shut off for an hour or so.” Pyrrha explained and glanced around. She knew it was most likely because the air conditioner had been overcharged just to keep the room cold. Really just the power bill for every appliance the girls used was almost as staggering as the food bill. The large TV on the wall for them, the pumps for their feeding tubes, and the a/c.</p><p>Team CVFY finally managed to cross Pyrrha and reach Velvet. There was a drop but not as sheer as the one on Ruby’s side. Velvet was just as massive as Pyrrha and Ruby, but she was more evenly distributed. A vast belly that sloped down to the wall, an ass with cheeks the size of an airship, an adorable pudgy face, but one thing she had that the others lacked was her limbs. Her arms and legs had gotten so fat that her hands and feet vanished within their folds. If one looked diligently enough they could find Ruby’s hands or Pyrrha’s toes but Velvet? Simply impossible. Her arms were blobs of fat with no discernible features other than the rolls that divided upper from forearm. Even Yatsuhashi, while under the strict order of Coco for “research” failed to find Velvet’s hand. Even when his entire arm was stuck in Velvet’s fat he couldn’t managing to touch his fingers to hers.</p><p>The humongous hare in question was still sound asleep. She snored surprisingly softly despite her size. Eyes gently shut and flabby face adorable enough to make every one of her teammates feel as if their hearts skipped a beat. Enough to make Yatsuhashi blush, Coco squeak, and even the blind fox could sense how cute Velvet was. </p><p>“Velvet~” Coco cooed in a sing-song voice as she poked Velvet’s cheeks. “Wakey wakey…oh my gosh her cheeks are seriously fat…” Coco murmured as her entire index finger sank into Velvet’s cheek with zero resistance.</p><p>“Coco,” Yatsuhashi whispered.</p><p>“I’m serious you guys! I think our flabby friend here is part chipmunk.” Coco replied and pressed her hands to Velvet’s cheeks and squeezed heartily. “This is so freaking cute…I want to use them like pillows.”</p><p>“Coco.” Fox chimed in, louder than his male teammate.</p><p>“Shhhh she’s sleeping…oh, wait I was supposed to wake her up. Right…uh.” Coco tried to think for a moment before simply pulling on Velvet’s cheeks.</p><p>The method quickly proved effective. “Oooooow!” Velvet whined and opened her eyes. “Shtop that! Ow hey!” Velvet groaned until Coco stopped. “You could have just poked me or given me a shake!”</p><p>Coco stepped back. “I did poke you. A lot…a whole lot…” Coco blushed and a dumb smirk crossed her face. “Y’know after we win this contest I might have to up poking to kissing~ What do ya say Velv?”</p><p>Velvet huffed. “You’ll have to wait. Yatsuhashi promised me a belly rub after the contest. Then Fox and I are going to watch a movie he bought. You can do whatever you want after that.” Velvet explained. </p><p>Coco was so shocked at the sass she was given that her glasses fell from her face. “What? Team leader privilege. I go first.” Coco declared confidently.</p><p>“No.” Fox and Yatsuhashi replied in unison.</p><p>The fashionista slumped down and groaned. “Fiiiine…I’m gonna go check with the others. Declare our team the winner.” Coco sighed and slumped off to meet with Yang and Nora.</p><p>The trio all stood on Pyrrha’s belly which was where the center of the room was. Each seemed quite confident with their efforts.</p><p>“So we’re here to declare Ruby the winner right?” Yang asked. “I mean you’ve got to know she’s the biggest! Look at her, that butt is huge! Belly isn’t lacking either.”</p><p>Nora shook her head. “We’re standing on the biggest belly in this room. Pyrrha is obviously the winner!” Nora declared loudly and confidently. “No way two cheeks are heavier than this massive mound of blubber!</p><p>Coco scoffed. “Yeah, Ruby has a big butt and Pyrrha a huge belly, but is it really consistent? Look at Velvet, perfectly balanced all over! She is undoubtedly heavier. See I’ll check the scales.” </p><p>Coco opened her scroll and found an application linked to a set of scales. Beneath Ruby, Pyrrha, and Velvet were three scales. Access to their readings was blocked off until the contest ended so no one would peak early. Yang and Nora leaned closer to observe the screen only to see UNAVAILABLE in bold red letters. “Well…this is unprecedented,” Coco whispered to herself.</p><p>The three looked at each other and hoped someone had an answer. There wasn’t anyone unbiased enough present to judge who was biggest. Then with the scales being a bust and the impossibility of moving the girls to larger scales, there was no way to tell who won.</p><p>Yang was the first to speak. “Ok round two! We get another girl from our teams and fatten them up!” Yang looked over at Weiss and Blake. “One of you! Volunteer!”</p><p>Weiss blushed and shook her head frantically, the action causing her hair to whip Ruby’s flabby face, the tremendous team leader letting out an OW! “I refuse!” Weiss exclaimed. “I already covered the funds for the food and this ballroom. I have pulled my weight!”</p><p>“Not much little miss skinny…” Ruby murmured and giggled. She had slowly grown to the idea that fatties were superior. No one knew how she got to the conclusion but no one wanted to stop her. </p><p>Blake’s hand shot up. “I’m open to it. Tuna please.” </p><p>Nora groaned and fell back into Pyrrha’s belly. The surface bounced her up once before it allowed her to sink into it. “No fair! We don’t have other girls to fatten on our teams. I can’t be feeder queen if I’m feedee queen! Actually hold on a second…” Nora tried to pick her best option. Surrender feeder queen for feedee queen or refuse to lose any title.”</p><p>“We should just double the time limit. One more month, whoever’s fatty spreads the furthest wins!” Coco replied, the girl also lacking a female team member to fatten from scratch.</p><p>Velvet rolled her eyes. “I just want to go back to sleep. Someone get me my feeding tube please.” Velvet yawned and leaned her head back as much as she could. This wasn’t far thanks to her neck fat.</p><p>“Um, could I get a massage while we wait for a decision?” Pyrrha asked as she looked at Jaune and smiled. </p><p>Ruby’s cheeks puffed up adorably. “Oh, you want another fatty. Not big enough for you? Hmmph, that’s ok…I only grew to the size of a whale for you but whatever.”</p><p>The three blobs settled in for another day of hedonism as the three original contest leaders debating and argued over what to do next. From continued fattening, starting over, or even trying it themselves. Which solution will be reached is for next time.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>